Robbie Shapiro
Robbie '(born June 19, 1993) is a shy and very awkward student at Hollywood Arts who nearly always carries a ventiloquist puppet named Rex around with him. Characteristics Robbie himself is very shy and uncomfortable around girls. When a girl shows even little or fake signs of affection, he gets nervous and tends to overreact. Robbie is a master ventriloquist and Rex is his alter-ego, a very hip companion who likes to hit on girls, essentially being what Robbie isn't. They frequently argue because Rex talks too much. He is lactose intolerant and he can play the harmonica and the guitar. He showed this when he played both of his songs. (According to http://www.theslap.com/clips/9) "''You can play with a balloon, you can lick a rubber band, You can eat a tasty prune, you can slap your mother's friend, If you want to pet a frog it's as easy as a log, Just take your hand and rub the frog's head!" He customized his locker with a mosaic made from his old baby bottles. In the episode ''Survival of the Hottest'', Robbie is portrayed as being a little selfish. This is most prominent when those who are trapped in the car are sharing the water. Though everyone else is taking their fair share, Robbie gulps the whole drink, angering the others. Robbie also displays a lack of self-confidence. In the episode ''Tori the Zombie'', he keeps asking others about his performance. This also shows that Robbie can be jealous, because everytime he asks, someone else had been complimented. In one episode, Robbie is shown to be a computer whiz, helping "Ma-Maw" with her new computer. Robbie is Jewish as noted multiple times in the series. Relationship with Other Characters '''Tori Vega He kept asking Tori to smooth his ear when she tried to get information on the Bird Scene. Rex, Robbie's puppet, shares his expressions to Tori. It could be that Robbie is shy but Rex says things out loud to her for him. They will be forced to share a kiss in a play in a future episode. (See: Rori) Trina Vega In the episode Stage Fighting, Trina has to kiss Robbie while auditioning in a scene for a play. Robbie mistakes this kiss as her having feelings for him. In the episode Jade Dumps Beck, Robbie felt angrily pressured by Trina to write a good review about her one-woman show. He called her show a "comedy," which enraged her, but she came to accept the review after getting a standing ovation from her audience later on. They don't seem to be on good terms. (See: Tribbie) Cat Valentine In the episode Stage Fighting, ''the two kiss after Cat tries to convince Robbie that Trina was acting, and the stage kiss didn't mean that she liked him. After the kiss, Robbie suggests she meet his parents. They seem to be good friends, as Cat was the first to tell Robbie her shrimp joke in ''WiFi in The Sky. ''Although Robbie's puppet, Rex, has hit on most girls he sees, he has yet to "make a move" on Cat. (See: Cabbie) [[Andre Harris|'André Harris']] In the episode ''The Bird Scene ''André convinces Robbie to join ballet in order to meet girls. His plan goes awry when they realize that the majority of the class is male. In the episode ''Jade Dumps Beck ''André gives Robbie advice on how to deal with writing a review for Trina's play without insulting her. It seems that André is Robbie's best friend. (See: Minor Pairings: Rodre) Trivia/ Notes *He is lactose intolerant and can only drink soy milk. *Like most characters, he is scared of Trina as seen in Jade Dumps Beck. *Robbie can be selfish at times, as shown in "Survival of the Hottest", but only when it is necessary. *Robbie is Jewish, as stated mulitple times throughout the series. *His grandmother is a homage to Sylvia Fine of ''The Nanny. *Screen name is RockRobster. He also made a fake screen name called LilSTEPHANIE_21. *Robbie tends to take the slightest attention from a girl way too far. An example is in multiple episodes, such as "Stage Fighting". *Robbie is easily affected by Rex, as shown in "Beck's Big Break". Gallery robarazzi2.jpg|The shirt Robbie is wearing: http://shirt.woot.com/friends.aspx?k=12625|link=http://shirt.woot.com/friends.aspx?k=12625 Antibade.jpg|Robbie saying are Beck and Jade splitsville in "Robbaratzi" Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG|Robbie sings "Strangers on a Bus" with Jade and Cat singing backup. Robbie.s..png|Sitting in the charir of his character for the play in "Tori The Zombie" Trib.jpg|Robbie after being sprayed with milk after kissing Trina in "Stage Fighting" Victorious-season-1-27.jpg Character_robbie.jpg Pairings.jpg Robbie.jpg imagesCAW5MESE.jpg ImagesCA2Q9S3G.jpg|Helping Tori find Mr Sikoh witz class in the first episode of the series. Improvderobbie.png The Shirt Robbie is wearing: Category:Characters Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Males Category:Actor Images Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Season 1 Category:Pairings Category:Images of Rex Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Main Characters